fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Desiree's Poor Unfortunate Souls
Later, Mariah followed Sleet and Dingo through a geiser field until they came to a twisted and evil-looking castle. The young female nekojin assumed that this was where Desiree lived as she looked up at it nervously. "Come now, my child." Sleet called as Mariah looked at her. "We don't have all day." Mariah gulped nervously, nodded and followed them in. She was a bit creeped out by the interior of the castle hallways as he followed the the wolf and dingo inside. What really freaked Mariah out was the Heartless and Nobodies garden, where the black beings and white beings looked as if they were trying to tell Mariah this: "Don't go any farther. Turn back." Then, a Heartless grabbed onto the pink-haired girl's leg, making her shriek in fright. She struggled until she walked up the steps until she finally reached a spell room, which looked like a total mess. "Ah, you've arrived. Come in, my kitty..." A sinister female voice said. Upon hearing that voice, Mariah froze with shock and spun around to see Desiree there. "But honestly, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She scolded as she went all over the room to clean up the mess. "It's really rude to just barge in. But now, I just heard that you have fallen for this mortal boy named Ray Kon. You're not to blame, however. He is the most handsome and cute creature to walk the face of the planet, isn't he?" Mariah bit her lower lip as she nervously advanced inside. As she continued, she used her hands to make a "Come closer" signal on all the objects on every spread-out item. She then straightened a lamp's shade, and used her finger to make a fire and put it on the lamp, making its light burn brightly. "The only way to get what you desire, honey..." Desire said to the pink, fluffy haired girl. "...is to become a human mortal yourself." Mariah gasped upon hearing this, biting her lower lip again. "Can you do that?" She asked Desiree, with a light of hope inside her. "My dear sweet child." the green-skinned ghost replied, as she turned towards Mariah. "It's what I live for; to help poor unfortunate immortals like yourself; poor souls with no one else to turn to." Mariah bit her lower lip in anxiety, as the ghost began to sing. Desiree: I admit in the past, I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, kinda strange But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a change And I fortunately know a little secret It's a talent that I always have possessed And my dear child, Please don't laugh I use it on behalf On the lonely and the depressed "Pathetic," she muttered to Dingo and Sleet. Desiree: Poor unfortunate souls, In pain, in need This one longing to be thin This one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed. With a snap of her fingers, the hologram showed a young man more fit and a young woman slim. The two smiled and embraced each other. Mariah watched in awe. Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true Meanwhile, at a doorway to the entrance of the Heartless and Nobodies garden, Dagget looked in and looked shocked. He then signaled for the others to come over. Ducky, Chilly Willy, Petrie, Cera, Littlefoot, Spike, Andy Panda and Pinky came up. They then slowly and cautiously tiptoed through the garden. They come flocking to my cauldron, crying "Spells, Desiree please!" And I help them? Yes I do! Now it's happened once or twice, Someone couldn't pay the price, And I'm afraid I have to rake 'me across the coals In an instant, the holograms changed into holograms of Heartless, causing Mariah to gasp in horror, and she slowly backed away. Yes, I've had the odd complaint, But on the whole, I've been a saint On "saint", a bright and shining light shined brightly upon Desiree as she held a snowy white cloak over her head. To those poor unfortunate souls After that, Desiree's cloak returned to its normal color as she walked over to Mariah, putting a hand on the nekojin's shoulder. "Now, here's the deal, honey." She began to explain to Mariah as they walked over to the table. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human mortal for three days. Understand? Three days. Now this is the important part." As Desiree continued, a hologram of three suns passed by over a hologram of the earth. "Now, before the sun sets on the third day, you have to get Ray to fall desperately in love with you." "Uh- what?" Mariah asked in confusion. "What do you mean?" "In your case, he'll have to kiss you. Not just any kiss; the kiss of true love." Desiree said, as a hologram of a crown appeared on a heart that shimmered. Unknown to anyone, Andy Panda, Ducky, Pinky, Littlefoot, Cera, Chilly Willy, Petrie and Spike who now is not scared but shocked, tiptoed into the room and stayed at the doorway. "You see, if he kisses you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain a human mortal for all eternity." Desiree smiled as a hologram of a silhouette of a teenage girl walked, making Mariah smile. "But if he doesn't, you'll return to being an immortal nekojin." Desiree added. The hologram of the silhouetted girl turned into a silhouette of Mariah in her nekojin form and the real Mariah frowned, and the hologram faded. "And - you belong... to me." Desiree finished in a dark tone. "What? No! Mariah, don't do it, you spoothead!" Dagget yelled, but without warning, Sleet and Dingo ran to up to them and grabbed their mouths shut, making Ducky scared and screaming. "Have we got a deal?" Desiree asked Mariah. "Well, if I become a mortal and a human, that means I'll never see and be with my father and sisters ever again." Mariah said half to herself. "Hmm. That's right, dearie." Desiree agreed. "But you will have your man by your side for all eternity." She then chuckled fiendishly. "Life is full of many tough decisions, is it not?" She then realized something. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. I'd hate to break it to you, darling, but this offer isn't free. You have to pay for it." "What?!" Mariah exclaimed in disbelief. "I don't have..." but cut off by Desiree's finger towards her lips. "I'm not asking that." Desiree told her. "Just a special token that you have. In other words, all you have to do is... give me your voice." Mariah gulped at the thought of this and put her hand on her throat. "My... my voice?" She asked nervously. She could not believe what she had heard. Giving up her voice in order to be with the cute and handsome raven-haired boy, Ray Kon? "You got it, kitty." Desiree replied. "So, that means no more more talking, singing; zip!" "But without my voice," Mariah complained. "How can I...?" "Well, you'll have your looks. Your pretty face." Desiree explained. "Furthermore, don't estermate the importants of body language. Ha!" She then began to sing again. Desiree: The men up there don't like a lot of blabber, They think a girl who gossips is a bore! Upon finishing the verse, Desiree floated over to the cupboard and gathered a few ingredients she needed for the spell to work. Yes in mortal world it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? They're not at all impressed with conversation Desiree quickly tossed in the ingredients whilst Mariah was looking on. True gentlemen avoid it when they can But the dote and swoon and fawn On ladies who withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man Still, Mariah was unsure about what Desiree had told her. Is this true that a woman who said not a single word would win the heart of a man? She did not know what that meant, but she knew she had to be with Ray. Desiree then tossed in the tongue of the unicorn into the cauldron. Desiree: Come on, you poor unfortunate soul! Go ahead, make your choice! As Desiree sang the next line, she made a holographic vision of Ray Kon, smiling appear before Mariah, who smiled lovingly at the image. I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day It won't cost much, just your voice! As Desiree sang the next part, the image of Ray appeared to be saying it, and the vision suddenly disappeared, as Desiree leapt forward, scaring the living day lights out of Mariah. You poor unfortunate soul, So sad So true With a snap of her fingers, Desiree made a contract appear with a bone-like quill as she placed her hand on Mariah's shoulder. If you wanna cross the bridge my sweet, you gotta pay the toll Take a gulp Take a breath Go ahead, sign the scroll! Mariah squinted her golden cat-like eyes, reading the first part, which read, "I hereby hand over unto Desiree, the harmen ghost, one voice." The lovesick pink-haired girl didn't even bother to read the fine print, and skipped to the far bottom, which read, "Signed, for all eternity, X." Sleet and Dingo, now I got her boys The boss is on the roll This poor... A stern look appeared on Mariah's face as she looked up. She then snatched the pen as Littlefoot, Chilly Willy, Andy Panda, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Pinky's eyes widened in and Dagget covered his mouth in sheer utter horror and disbelief. Mariah was willing to risk giving up her own voice, and for what reason? She was desperately in love with a mortal human boy named Ray Kon. Was it really worth being property of Desiree for all eternity if she failed to get Ray to fall in love with her and kiss her? ...unfortunate soul! Turning her head away, Mariah bit her lip as she signed, 'Mariah Wong' on the dotted line. As Mariah was finished signing her own name, Desiree then took the contract back and smiled sinisterly. Now the cauldron started glowing a bright shade of blue. Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea As Desiree chanted this, she waved her hands as they glowed a shade of pink, and a pink whirlwind appeared around her and Mariah, who looked extremely nervous as she bit her lower lip. Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, La voice to me! Then, two big, fuschia phantom-like hands appeared out beside Desiree. Each was to her left and right. She then turned fuschia all over, as did Mariah. "Now... sing, Mariah." Desiree ordered dementedly, as she looked at Mariah with a look of insanity in her eyes. Mariah nodded nervously, took a deep breath and began to sing. "Keep singing!" Desiree exclaimed. Then, the one phantom hand held Mariah, who was still singing, still while the other went into her mouth and down her throat and took a gold-glowing sphere out. It was Mariah's voice! Even though it was taken from her, Mariah's voice still sang. She then clasped her hands over her throats as she looked on with a look of shock on her face. The phantom hands took the sphere to Desiree and it went into her skull locket, as she smiled fiendishly. "So, you have wished, so it shall be." Desiree smirked as she then began to laugh wickedly as Mariah got trapped in a deep yellow bubble, and she began to completely change. After the transformation was done, Mariah was now a 14-year-old human girl with her same hairstyle and golden eyes. The bubble that had her trapped then popped, and Mariah landed on the ground, exhausted. Her cat-like fangs were gone and her clothes were torn. Her friends ran over to her, as a portal to the mortal world was created, and they jumped in as Desiree continued to laugh wickedly. Then, in the mortal world, in an ocean nearby Ray's home town, Mariah emerged from the water, with her lungs screaming for fresh air. Soon enough, the others came up, too, as they all helped Mariah swim to shore. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake